


Free Bunnies to Good Homes (aka My Fic Prompt Lists)...Please fill for Cookies

by 1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl



Category: One Direction (Band), Sherlock (TV), Suits (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fandoms and Pairings will be tagged as I add them, Gen, M/M, prompt list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl/pseuds/1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok my prompt lists are getting out of hand. I have decided to list them here in separate chapters for each fandom. If you see one you want to fill, please just leave a comment letting me know which one. I'm perfectly OK with multiple fills for the same prompt. Please link me in the fic so that I may read it, too. </p><p>Prompts and Fandoms will be added as I come up with them and have time to post them.</p><p>***ANY TRIGGER WARNINGS WILL BE LISTED AT THE BEGINNING OF THE PROMPT***</p><p>Updated: 06/28/2016 - Corrected Prompt Fill Link for Chapter 1, Prompt #16<br/>Updates: 03/30/2017 - Added a prompt to Chapter 1<br/>Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suits

FILLED PROMPTS: #7, #13, #16, #21

1\. The moment Harvey and Mike each admit their mutual attraction. (admit it to each other)

SSS

2\. Mike and Harvey (somehow) get tossed into the past (like...before they were born, but still some time where Harvey gets to wear awesome 3 piece suits). And they get stuck there. Up to author if they ever come back and if anyone else goes with them.

And of course, because it's me and I'm just a first-time fluff whore, please no established relationship...really want all the wonderful fluff that comes with 'I've been denying it, but...I really, really want you" first-time slashy goodness.

SSS

3\. Mike and Harvey didn't meet for the first time at the interview. They really met the night before...at a GLBT club known for anonymous hookups...where they totally hooked up. They have their hot night of anonymous porny goodness and then go their separate ways, never planning to meet up ever again. Until they do. At the interview. Awkward.

SSS

4\. Mike and Harvey go on a business trip...but never make it to their destination...plane crashes...only they survive...end up on deserted island.

Wanna see some BAMF Mike (maybe Harvey only knows how to survive in the 'concrete jungle' and Mike's got the real survival skills.)

Would love Slashy goodness...especially if it was 1st time yumminess...cause it's me. :)

SSS

5\. wanna see the PH gang Gilligan's Island style.

idek

pairings: Mike/Harvey if any, don't care what you do with everyone else's love life lol

SSS

6\. Mike and Harvey have MAJOR UST. Mike knows this. Harvey knows this. They are both to chicken-shit to be the first to acknowledge it to the other. As the result of the UST, Mike finds that he has to make a trip to the men's room to relieve the 'tension' after any prolonged periods of time spent in Harvey's company. What he doesn't know is that Harvey has to do the same.

Mike has found a men's room on another floor that rarely gets used because the employees on that floor are primarily female. It also has a lock on the main door, so he can be assured that no one will be walking in while he is 'de-stressing' so he never bothers to close the stall door.

What Mike doesn't realize is that there is a second entrance to this men's room. One that is behind the last stall. Harvey IS aware of this entrance. He has been using it to follow Mike into the men's room and watching him in the mirror as he jacks-off while Harvey relieves a little 'tension' of his own.

Harvey always manages to finish and slip out before Mike spots him in his hiding place by the other door. Until the day Mike happens to finish in record time...and before Harvey. When he turns and spots Harvey in the mirror with his hand on his cock, Mike does the only logical thing.

*It's up to the Author what Mike does next. Have fun. Can't wait to see how it turns out.

SSS

7\. Mike wants Harvey...and he knows just how he's gonna get him...he's gonna use two of Harvey's favorite things...Music. And Words.

Mike sings little bits of songs whenever he's around Harvey...just little phrases that tell Harvey what he wants to do to him.

For Example:

I wanna hold your hand. (Beatles)  
I wanna kiss you all over...and over again. (No Mercy)  
Ride me high. (JJ Cale)

And of course...LOTS of eye-fucking and visual stripping to go along with it. ;)

FILLED HERE: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5261099

SSS

8\. Harvey/Mike - Suits/Middle Men AU  
Yes. Buck Dolby is Harvey's dad. No. He doesn't want to talk about it. 

Would love some Marvey in this, but also would accept gen. Also, crack-fic that makes me snort my soda all over my laptop is worth extra chocolate chip internet cookies.

SSS

9\. Harvey/Mike - Distracted by you  
Ok...so I've seen a lot of fics (wonderful lovely fics) with Mike being distracted by Harvey's looks, awesomeness, yumminess, etc. and Harvey being all "Hello? Earth to Mike. Anybody in there?" and they are great. Really. I love 'em....

but I REALLY wanna see the tables turned. I wanna see Harvey all gaga and distracted over Mike and Mike being all "Hello. Enterprise to Captain Specter. Anybody in there?" Pre-Slash with possible ending in New-Slash.

SSS

10\. Harvey/Mike - One-liner inspired prompt  
Ok...so people who write commercial dialogue are strange...witness the following one-line at the end of a burger commercial.

"You may now eat the bride"

Yeah...like I said. Strange.

Anyway...thought it sounded like an awesome idea for a cracky prompt. What say you, folks? Anyone wanna take a crack at some crack?

SSS

11\. PH wasn't always at this location (TRIGGER WARNING-Real Life Tragedy, 9/11)  
Ok...another prompt led me to think of this new prompt.

Pearson-Hardman hasn't always been at its current location. It was originally in Tower 1 of the Twin Towers. 

Who is no longer there because of that day?

Don't even know why...just popped into my head and won't go away. 

SSS

12\. Harvey/Mike - Sharing is...caring?  
They are just sitting there, innocently working on a case, at Harvey's condo. Until one of them makes an off-handed comment. (could be out of the blue, could be that something in the case brought it to mind) It's about a previous sexual encounter. This starts a 'competition' between Harvey and Mike as to who has the most/most interesting sexual experience.

Eventually they each realize that their conversation has completely changed the atmosphere from innocently competitive to sexually charged and they are both sitting there with obvious arousals.

"Well. This is new. Got any ideas what we should do about this, Mike?"

"Yeah, Harvey. I got a couple."

\-------------Pre-slash to slash. Any takers?

SSS

13\. Mike/Harvey - House Hunting  
So it's been a few years now since Harvey hired Mike. He's on track to become a Junior Partner within the next couple years and he's been working more and more cases on his own. With these cases comes large bonuses that Mike has been socking away in a savings account. Between the bonuses and the pay raises he's been getting, he finally has enough to move out of his crappy apartment and buy his own place. 

Harvey, being Harvey, doesn't think he should let Mike find a new place on his own. Who knows what kind of dump the puppy would pick out? After all, he's still wearing those damn skinny-ass ties! Ugh. There's only one thing to do. Harvey decides he has to help Mike find the perfect home.

BONUSES  
-Pre-slash with lots of UST and eventual shmoopy slash  
-Harvey daydreaming about living in the new place with Mike.

FILLED HERE: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5215898

SSS

14\. Rachel - Not that innocent (TRIGGER WARNING-Serial Killer/Murder)  
Ok...was watching Castle one night and Meghan Markle (Rachel Zane) was one of the guest stars...and the storyline prompted this...

***Spoiler warning if you haven't seen this episode of Castle - You Have Been Warned***

Ok...so I wanna see a fic where Rachel is either a)arrested for murder and Mike convinces Harvey to take her case because Mike just KNOWS she's innocent (but is she really? hmmm...) or b) a serial killer with a strong jealousy based hatred for lawyers...and when she found out what Mike did with the LSATs she added his name to her list of future victims (but don't want her to actually kill off Mike, Harvey or Jessica...Louis is up to the author.)

idek...just go with it.

oh...bonus points for Mike/Harvey...but you lose points for Mike/Rachel cause...ugh. I just don't like her with Mike.

SSS

15\. Mike/Harvey - Schmoopy Bathtub Scenes  
Just want what's on the tin...some shmoopy Marvey moments in the bath. Doesn't have to include lovin' but I do love the lovin' and the porn, so won't be disappointed if you HAVE to put that in there. LOL

SSS

16\. It's not abuse...he's just an accident waiting to happen. (TRIGGER WARNING-Suspected Domestic Abuse)  
Ok, so I was just reading the latest update for Midnight Encounters (by the awesome laughter_now and it gave me this prompt idea.  
Mike and Harvey are in a relationship and are living together in the condo. Mike is a bit of a klutz. He's constantly got a bruise or a bandage or something because he is ALWAYS getting hurt. One day one of Harvey's newer clients sees Mike with a black eye and asks him about it. Mike says he walked into a door. Typical excuse for someone who's being abused, but for Mike it is something that actually happens on a regular basis because he's always got his head in a file and he's always in a hurry. He really did walk into a door. Anyways, for some reason, the client thinks that Harvey did it and decides to keep an eye on Mike and after several meetings, he comes to the (erroneous) decision that Harvey is definitely abusing Mike and he reports it. When the cops show up, Mike and Harvey are stunned and then Mike starts laughing his ass off, because Harvey is the most overprotective person he's ever been in a relationship with.  
Anyway, as the police question them, Mike accidentally hurts himself several times and several times Harvey manages to catch Mike just before he falls off a chair/walks into a door/trips. Each time he looks at the cops with a look that says, "SEE!! The puppy is accident prone!" The client and the cops finally believe them when Mike hurts himself yet again by __________ (you pick the accident here) and they walk out of PH laughing at Mike's clumsiness.  
Sorry...long prompt is long and rambling.

FILLED HERE:http://archiveofourown.org/works/5696791

SSS

17\. Harvey/Mike - Wild Night/Damages  
Want with lots of porny goodness where our boys have a wild night of room/furniture/door destroying sex.  
Prefer no established relationship. Love me some first-time lovin'...don't ask why. I just do.  
BONUS if it's at Harvey's condo and not Mike's apartment.  
BONUS for a second, morning-after chappie

SSS

18\. Harvey/Mike - Firsts  
I wanna see all of their Firsts...first date, first kiss, first make out session, first BJ, first fuck, first morning after, first "I love you", first fight, first weekend away, first everything. I want it all.

SSS

19\. BAMF!Donna - Protecting Her Boys  
Okay so we know that Harvey and mike make an awesome team... so you know they've gotta have some enemies out there, people they've beat. So maybe some of these people wanna get revenge. I wanna see donna protecting her boys and they never even see it happening. would love for this to be a 5 + 1 scenario

SSS

20\. A whole lotta whump!mike/whump!harvey - (TRIGGER WARNIN-car accident)  
I wanna see a fic where mike, Harvey and donna go on a short business trip... they have to go on the highway where mike's parents died.... this of course triggers major flashbacks/stress/nervousness for mike... Harvey and donna are in the middle of reassuring him when the car gets slammed into by a semi... mike gets knocked out and wakes up only to find Harvey and donna are bloody and unconscious in the front seat and mike is pinned the backseat and can't get out to get them... oh and did I mention that it's raining outside just like the night his parents died?  
But of course if you know me then you know I want a happy ending to this... harvey/mike is always welcome of course... and you know how I love my first time fics. 

SSS

21\. Ok, so we all know about Harvey's wall of records in his office. And he's very protective of these records. Well one day, he's sitting there, thinking about a case, staring at the shelves of records, and he realizes something...there's quite a few more records there than he remembers having. Seems that someone (Mike) has been adding a record or twenty every now and then...just waiting to see how long it would take Harvey to notice. And these new records? Yeah, they are all Mike's favorites...and it turns out that Harvey thinks they are maybe not so bad. That maybe he kinda likes them. And he starts playing them, late at night when they are working together in his office. But they don't talk about it at first. Mike just grins and ducks his head each time Harvey plays one. Harvey just smirks at him and goes back to reading his files.

FILLED HERE: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5177285

SSS

22\. Fired/Starting Over - Mike/Harvey -preslash to slash  
Ok, so we've all seen all the fics that have Harvey and Mike worried about Jessica finding out The Secret and subsequently firing them both, and then Harvey starts up his own firm. Well, now that she has found out (asshole Trevor), and Harvey has given her his ultimatum (Mike goes, I go), maybe, instead of giving in to Harvey, she calls him on it. She can't stand to put the firm in the kind of danger that seems inevitable by keeping Mike there, not even to protect herself from Hardman. So she fires Mike and Harvey follows through with his threat and quits. He starts up his own firm, taking Mike (somehow get him his degree please), Donna and eventually Rachel, Harold and a bunch of his clients with him. I wanna see it happen. I wanna see her face when he quits, cause she really thought he was bluffing, didn't realize just how much he cares for/needs Mike. I wanna see PH slowly crumbling (not necessarily permanently, just enough to say 'yeah...you fucked up when you fired Mike. told you'). I wanna see Harvey and Mike consistently pummeling them in the courtroom/conference room.  
Also, as stated on the tin, I really want this to be preslash to slash. Maybe Harvey quitting for Mike is the wake-up call they both need.  
BONUS:  
*Harold and Mike each wipe the courtroom floor with Kyle, Greg, Seth etc...one by one. Just to shut them the fuck up.  
*Harvey hires Ray away from the driving service to be the driver for his new firm.  
*Louis begging/trying to bribe Donna to stay. ROFL - yeah I really wanna see her humiliate him with her refusal. he he he  
*Mike triumphs over Louis in a financial lawsuit.  
note- I really can't stand the Mike/Rachel pairing, so please, let's get past that, like, REALLY FAST!! This meme has really spoiled any non-Marvey pairings that involve our boys for me. Seriously. On the verge of contemplating what I need to do to make Marvey canon. Seriously. :)  
tl;dr - Jessica calls Harvey's 'bluff' and fires Mike. Harvey quits. Starts his own firm. Gets smooshy with Mike as a result. Becomes even more awesome. Jessica learns to regret firing Mike.

SSS

23\. suits/masterchef mashup AU  
the associate are the contestants. Harvey, Jessica and Louis are the judges.  
eventual Marvey please

SSS

24\. open mouth insert foot - Not drunk Mike  
Ok. Just saw a card with a great one liner.  
" you know if I were a mosquito I'd totally suck on you"  
I really want a fic where Mike just casually blurts this out. Not as a come on. (Well, not intentionally cause he really does want to.) Totally sober. To Harvey. In front of people. Like Jessica, Louis and assorted clients.

SSS

25\. The woman in Harvey's apartment  
okay so I was watching 1 of the new Suits episodes and saw something I missed the first time around.  
That scene where Mike shows up at Harvey's and they get in a fight over telling Rachel the truth? There was a woman in his apartment that night. She saw Mike. She had to have heard their argument. They pretty much laid out their entire secret. Who is she? Why wasn't Harvey worried about her finding out their secret?

SSS

26\. Harold: Dream Writer  
Harold writes erotic fiction about the people he works with. This is no big deal. Doesn’t hurt anyone. Doesn’t effect anyone other than him. Right?  
Well…  
Seems the people Harold writes about, Mike and Harvey, Donna and Jessica, Donna and Rachel, Kyle and Greg, well, they live out these stories in their dreams. Most of them are totally cool with it, because they have been having dreams like these for a while anyway. For them, they don’t have any clue that something’s different about them, other than the fact that they are A LOT hotter than usual.  
Notice I said ‘most of them’…  
See, Mike and Harvey are not included in that group. These are NOT their normal dreams.  
*I want to see what happens next. I will email decadent desserts to whoever fills this prompt.  
BONUS:  
Mike wakes up from the dreams saying something along the lines of “Oh my God?!”  
Harvey wakes up from the dreams saying “What the fuck?!?!”  
Also, this is erotica Harold-style...so I'm thinking some of it will be kinda cheesy. And Harvey is really freaked out by it. (God, that's a bit evil, he he he)  
Pre-Marvey to Marvey preferred.

SSS

27\. Shower Confrontations  
Harvey does something that royally pisses off Mike. Like no inhibitions, no boudaries, no common sense left in his head type of pissed off. Harvey has already gone home when Mike finds out or Mike has been stewing and finally boils over. Mike barges into Harvey's condo...find Harvey in the shower...flings the shower door open and starts railing at him. Somehow ends in angry but extremely consentual toppy/Mike shower sex. Happy ending please and thank you. First time is essential if you want the cookies.

SSS

28\. Rachel dies/leaves, Mike has to raise the kids on his own...or does he?  
Ok so the word out now is that Meghan Markle is planning to leave Suits and acting altogether, but the writers are giving her a storyline that includes having kids. PLOT BUNNY HAS BEEN BORN!! Lets say both of those things happen. Where does that leave Mike? Well, he'll probably need some help. I'd like to see Harvey stepping into that space and helping his friend raise those kids. And, yes, I do want the cliché. I want them to fall into a relationship.  
BONUS:  
I like oneshots. I do. Sometimes they are perfect when I have 5-10 minutes to kill. So if you wanna do that, cool. I'd love it. But...I looooove long fics. Like really long novel type fics. I want the leaving. I want the day to day. I want to see some struggle and I want to see Harvey coming to the rescue. I want to see the gradual fall into love. And I want to see what comes next. And what comes after that, too.  



	2. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of these will be Johnlock some will be Gen

1\. Sherlock decides that John has wasted enough time/energy on dating (those insipid/boring) women (it obviously isn't working for him) and they might as well just be a couple like everyone assumes they are.

John's reaction: "Oh, God, yes!"

SSS

2\. It's April Fool's Day. 

John has always loved this day. He used to be a pro at getting all his mates with different little harmless jokes. 

Sherlock secretly enjoys this holiday, but no one ever tries to play a prank on him because they assume he'll get upset and not understand what's happening. No one ever suspects Sherlock when he plays a prank on them. 

John catches on and decides to have a little fun.

*BONUS* John starts off by painting Sherlock's nails with Neon Bright colors while he is in his Mind Palace.


	3. Teen Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf Fic Prompts  
> (Mainly Sterek, but who knows what may enter my head at a later date....Like a Sassy Peter/? Pairing...I do love Sassy Peter after all...especially when he's snarking back and forth with Stiles. LOL)

1\. BFF Day...Pairing: Sterek  
So I was watching MTV all day on a day that turned out to be BFF Day. They were showing little clips of people giving shout-outs to their BFFs. I want to see a fic with the TW characters doing the shout-outs and when it gets to Derek, his is to Stiles.  
Pre-slash to feelings reveal, please

TW

2\. Halloween Kidfic...Pairing: Sterek  
So you remember on the Halloween episode (during the Oni/Void period) how Derek was approached by a group of kids for candy? Then, after giving them candy, he scared them off with his eyes and teeth and growly-growl...and then looked so damn happy with himself? I thought "If they are anything like Stiles, they will never leave him alone now".  
So...yeah. One of them is a lot like Stiles, and maybe another is just like Derek (personality-wise). Both are in the foster care system. I want the Stiles!kid one following Derek around, asking millions of questions, asking him to do it again, asking, asking, asking...while the Derek!kid just follows the Stiles!kid around to make sure Derek doesn't kill him...(cause you can't trust adults, man. This one especially!) And Derek doesn't want to admit that he's kinda taken with these two kids, he thinks they're pretty adorable (esp the chatty one). Maybe Stiles finds out what's going on and starts encouraging the kids to pester Derek. (long story short) They end up together and adopting the boys.  
Timeframe: after college graduation, Both working for sheriff maybe?  
Pre-slash please.

TW

3\. Stiles Wears Derek's old hoodie...Pairing: Sterek  
Stiles finds an old BH Lacrosse Hoodie at the local thrift store. On the back? "HALE 00"  
He buys it immediately and only wears it around the house or to bed, when he knows no one will see him in it...except then Derek shows up one night needing some help (you know the way he do) and freezes because "What. Why are you wearing my hoodie. Where did you get it. What is happening."  
Pre-slash to slashy happiness

TW

4\. Stiles' Real Name...Pairing: Sterek  
Derek finds out Stiles' real name...and is stunned. Stiles is even more stunned that Derek can pronounce it correctly...because even HIS DAD has issues with it. "Dude! How did you know how to say it?! Seriously! How?!" "Stiles, your first name literally MEANS werewolf. Of course I know how to pronounce it." "Ummmm...what." "Wilkotak means werewolf. How did you not know this?" "DAAAAAD! How did I not know this? Why did you not tell me this!?!?!"  
And somehow this leads to fluffy sexy first times/first kisses. Cause I'm a first kiss/time whore like that. Don't judge me.

TW

5\. Tricky Halloween Decor...Stilinski Style...Pairing: Sterek  
Stiles wants to decorate his yard for Halloween. He scours Pinterest for ideas and finds the perfect thing. Faux ghosts make from chicken wire spray painted with glow in the dark paint. Forgets to tell Derek...who goes to visit Stiles one night and they totally freak him out. LOL

TW

6\. Goofballs...Pairing: Sterek  
Stiles and Derek goof off during pack meetings. Everyone else is just done with it.  
Make it funny. I like funny pre-slash to slash Sterek.

TW

7\. Snarkathon/Snarkweek...Pairing: Sterek  
Sassy Peter winding up Stiles. Derek is so done with these two.  
Make it funny.

TW

8\. Louis Hale...Pairing: None  
Louis Tomlinson is actually Peter's son that everyone THOUGHT died in the fire. Until Stiles is scrolling on Tumblr one day and sees the following post (that I actually did post on tumble under the name of 1stbonesfan) "Don't you think Louis Tomlinson looks alot like a young Peter Hale?" (maybe someone in the pack posted it...Malia?). Peter is stunned and goes to check him out when he's in California on tour...turns out, Louis is a werewolf...and he smells like a Hale.  
Bonus points if you make Stiles fangirl all over that shit.

TW

9\. Bad Ass Chris Argent...Pairing: Chris/Peter  
Do what you want with it. I just love me some BAMF!Chris and some Chris/Peter

TW

10\. Habadu Bashubi...Pairing: Sterek and/or Chris/Peter  
A post on Tumblr said: 'In the Sims, you don't say "I love you," you say "Habadu Bashubi," which roughly translates into "I cannot move because there is furniture in the way."'  
I responded with:  
Suppose Stiles just starts saying that to Derek, and everyone just looks at him weird. Then he finds out Derek knows what he means cause he starts saying it back to Stiles. Cue first kiss.  
*Bonus if Peter pulls the same on Chris and gets the same results...but it takes a lot longer and cue frustrated sassy peter.

TW

11\. Petopher Spinoff...Pairing: Chris/Peter  
I love me some Bad Ass Chris and some Snarky Peter being wowed and all melty because of Bad Ass Chris. I think if they had their own TW Spinoff show it would be hilarious and hot! So give me one. Give me a Petopher Spinoff.

TW

12\. Stiles Accidently Regrows the Nemeton...Pairing: Steter or Sterek or none  
Ok I love magical BAMF Stiles. I wanna see Stiles using Illusionary Magic to protect his pack and in the process regrows the Nemeton. Like, he wants to make some threat think that the Nemeton is whole so he creates an illusion over the stump of the tree to make it look as it was before it was cut down. This scares the threat away for whatever reason and so Stiles releases the illusion so it can dissipate. They start to walk back to the cars and one of them "reminds" Stiles to let the illusion go and he's all "What? I did." Cue a bunch of shocked faces when they realize his illusion over the stump mixed with the Nemeton's own inherent magic and caused it to grow back. And it's all nice and balanced and no longer drawing in baddies and Deaton is flashing the biggest WTF look of them all because he had no idea that was a thing that could happen. IDK just humor me.


End file.
